


Irritating Love

by AbnerWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnerWrites/pseuds/AbnerWrites
Summary: Sen just wants to get out of high school with good enough marks to get into a good university and maybe a relationship with his long time crush. There is just one problem,  she is always hanging out with the most popular guy in school, Taki. Though things take an unexpected turn when Taki suddenly kisses him, more like ravishes his mouth, out of the blue.





	Irritating Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, so please go easy on me. This story was inspired by a lot of yaoi manga that I can't seem to stop reading. Also fair warning, this story is a little dub-con in the beginning, I'm not sure about whether it is going to stay this way. I don't have an outline for the story, so I don't know where this is going yet, but I will complete this story, and try my best to do justice to the story. I have also posted this on Wattpad, so feel free to check it out there too.

"The key is in the bowl, I'm going to be out for a while" I yelled to my mom. I was going to meet my friends by the riverfront. They are like normal school students who would do anything but study at any given time. But they were the reason I had any fun, I would be studying all the time if it weren't for them.

"Be careful! And don't forget to get eggs like last time" my mom yells back. We are a household of very loud people, I wonder how our neighbours tolerate us. "And be back home by 8."

"I'll be fine, you're too over protective Mom!" I close the door behind me and start walking towards the river before I hear my Mom's reply. I'm sure I'll get yelled at after I get back for doing that but right now I'm late.

I keep thinking about my tests that were in a month on my way there. If I want to make it to high school, I have to make sure that I do well on these exams.

"Sen! Stop spacing out!" I had reached the river front before I realized it. I saw Remi approach me from under our tree, where our other friend was sitting. This was a tradition we started in our second year of middle school, the three in front of us would come and hang out under our tree every Saturday. We would get milkshakes from the shop right opposite, the shopkeeper was kind enough to give us a discount and didn't mind us hanging out in front of his shop as long as we didn't make a huge ruckus.

"Sorry" I replied, "I was thinking about our exams next month."

"Don't start with that right now, exams are a month away. We know you're a nerd, but seriously you need to let loose sometime"

"Yeah, okay" I say as we walk back to the tree.

"Look who finally showed up!" Hoka yells and shoves a strawberry milkshake in my hand.

"Did you take my chocolate milkshake again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hoka replies with a smirk, I lunge for the chocolate milkshake, but he pulls it out of my reach. It was an advantage he had at his 5'11 height over my 5'6. My height was a touchy subject for me, even though I was 15 and still growing I was shorter than most of the guys in my class. And I knew for a fact that girls liked tall guys, as I was informed by my older sister who loved to tease me about it.

"Hey look it's Karin with Taki" Haka said as he tried to distract me.

"It's not going to work this time Hoka" I replied as I tried to reach for the milkshake again.

"He's not lying, it's actually Karin" I heard Remi say, which causes me to turn around and lose my footing and fall on my ass, miraculously the milkshake was still okay and I had managed not to spill it. Hoka and Remi were too busy laughing to help me up when I looked up.

"Are you okay Sen?" Karin asked me, kneeling in front of me and looking concerned. Great! I had managed to make myself look like an absolute idiot in front of the girl I hoped to marry someday.

"I'm sure he is fine" I heard Taki tell her from behind her as her pulled her up.

"I don't need you to speak for me Taki, but yes I'm fine Karin thanks for asking. It's more than my beloved friends did for me" I said as I glared at Taki, Remi and Hoka. Taki was my arch nemesis, he was better at me than everything, he was tall, he was athletic and all the girls liked him. The only thing I was better at was academics, and it wasn't that girls didn't like me, they just seemed to like me as a friend. But those were only half of the reasons why I hated Taki with every fiber of my being. The main reason was that Karin always seemed to be hanging around with him, and the few times she would be talking to me he would pull her away.

"I'm glad, Taki and I should be on our way now, we were going to the new cafe that just opened near the park, see you in school"

And with that, the love of my life walked away with my most hated enemy.

"You're so far in the friendzone that even god himself can't help you" I heard Hoka say behind me.

"I'll be the one walking away from you losers with her one day, not Taki, you'll see"

"Yeah, that'll be in your next life dude" I heard Remi guffaw. I just blew a raspberry at them.

"Real mature" Hoka said.

"We're anything but mature" I replied back

"Touché" Remi said.

The rest of the day was uneventful, I left my friends two hours later to go to the supermarket to get the eggs and go home. When I got home my dad and sister were back from their jobs and it sounded like we were having a party instead of a quiet dinner.

Sunday morning was like any other Sunday morning, my Dad and sister were home so we went out for dinner, and as usual we sounded like a group of rowdy teenagers on the way there rather than a respectable family. My sister had convinced my Dad to let her drive today and she was blaring rock music on her radio, which didn't bother anyone but me.

"Would you mind turning that down a bit? It's giving me a headache" I said as I rubbed my temples and tried to get as far as I could from the passenger side speaker for emphasis.

"Someday I'm gonna pull that stick out of your ass" my sister replied back, but she turned it down nonetheless.

"Shira! Language!" My Mom and Dad said in unison from the back seat which caused us all to double over in laughter. We couldn't stay mad at each other for too long.

After my sister managed to park the car without hitting any pedestrians or any other car, we made our way to the restaurant. My family was apparently in the mood for Lebanese tonight which is why we had to drive for 30 mins instead of going to one of the perfectly acceptable restaurants in our neighborhood.

After we got inside, my Dad approached the Maître D' and asked for a table for four. The Maître D' directed us to a table in the middle of the extremely crowded restaurant much to my annoyance. 

After we were seated at the table I turned to Shira and said, "Great! Now everyone can hear what we will talk about". Shira replied with a snarky, "It's not like we are going to be discussing national secrets. What is with you anyway? You seem more irritated than usual today"

"I bumped into Taki and Karin yesterday, I'm still bitter about it" I scowled remembering him and Karin walking away together. Shira looked confused and asked "I thought you liked Karin, Why are you bitter about seeing her?". I replied with, "I'm not pissed that I saw her, idiot! I am pissed that she was with Taki! He is always by her side. Like dude don't you have anything better to do?"

"Ah! Honey I think you should give up on her, she's out of your league anyway!" I almost flipped Shira the middle finger but then I saw my mom looking at us. Her attention was turned towards us now that my Dad was on the phone, who she was having an intense debate with regarding whether irregardless was an actual word prior to this. My parents are so random.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sis!" I said sarcastically, "As invigorating as this conversation is, I need to take a leak"

"Sen! Can you be a little couth? We're in public!" I heard my Mom say as I walked away from the table.

As I was walking toward the washrooms towards the back of the restaurant, I saw Taki and his family seated at a booth 2 tables away from us. Just my luck! I see the guy I couldn't stand 2 days in a row; the cosmos must really love me.

And the worst part, we made eye contact! And I looked away right after like I was guilty of something. I kept walking and decided that I wouldn't let this guy's presence ruin my night.

I get to the washroom and lock the door, when I hear a knock mid-piss. I yell that it's occupied, but the person keeps knocking, irritated, I zip up my pants after I'm done, wash my hands and open the door.

"I said it was occupied!!" I yell as I open the door and am shocked into silence. Taki is standing in front of me. I snap out of it and say "That was rude you know! I was al-". Before I get to finish he pushes me inside and locks the door behind him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" I yell and go to shove him and get out but he pins my hands behind my back and pushes me against the wall with his chest.

"If you make a scene, people are going to hear you, and I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone else to find you inside the washroom with another guy" he whispers into my ears

"Are you threatening me?' I whisper-shout. He replies with a nonchalant "No, I'm just making sure that you keep quiet so I can do this"

"Do wh-" he answers my question before I get to ask it as he pushes further into me and kisses me.

It takes me a second to realize what is happening and when I do, his tongue is already in my mouth. It feels warm and slimy, I don't know what to make of it because it is my first kiss. My first kiss!! When I remember this, I start struggling but stop when I feel his hand under my shirt and my mind goes blank. His hands are so warm it feels like they are burning me, we do this for about five minutes before he ends the kiss and rests his forehead against mine. We stay like that for another minute, both of us out of breath and panting, before he leans in again but this time only pecks me on the lips and says, "See you in school tomorrow".

Before he leaves he turns his head again and says, "If you don't want anyone to know about our make-out session, I suggest that you wait for a while before leaving" and walks out of the bathroom.

I stand there in a daze for what seemed like centuries before I walked back to the table where my family was sitting, I didn't even look at Taki when I walked back, I didn't have the courage to. When I got back to my table, my family was having a heated discussion about which Hogwarts house was the best. I pushed the incident to the back of my mind and joined the conversation, wanting to give the impression that I hadn't just been kissed senseless a few minutes ago. The thing that annoyed me though was that I didn't mind being kissed by Taki, it actually felt really good and I wasn't ready to accept that yet.


End file.
